A Learning Experience
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: Fluff. One-shot. Kara can't teach Megan everything.


A/N: So, I have this little thing worked up in my mind where Kara Zor-El met M'gann before she became part of the Team. Also, my second favorite pairing for Young Justice is Roy/Megan. And so, things just went from there.

SEE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE.

* * *

><p>"Roy, this is Megan. Megan, this is Roy." Kara beamed as the two met. It had been hard getting Roy to come; guys like him weren't really into the "getting to know you" thing. When Roy lifted his hand in a waving gesture, and Megan replied with an excited "Hello!", Kara knew that it would be worth it.<p>

"Ah, um…" Roy shifted nervously, looking around the apartment. "Nice place." He nodded to the sofa on which Megan was sitting. "Mind if I…"

Megan scooted over to make room for him. He accepted the offer, quickly making himself comfortable on the overly spacious sofa.

Kara walked over and sat on the other side of Megan.

"So, what do you want to do?" Megan smiled, ever the polite hostess, even if the visit itself wasn't her idea. Kara had a tendency to drop in unannounced.

"TV's… fine. If that's alright with you." Roy said. Kara lunged for the remote. While this _was_ Megan's place, Kara and Roy had a habit of engaging in a possessive battle over the remote. Kara figured she was doing Megan a favor, not having her deal with the resulting war that would come if Kara had relinquished the remote.

The TV immediately turned to news. Kara scoffed, flipping through the channels and purposefully skipping those channels that Roy liked, just to mess with him.

This earned her a glare from the archer. When Kara skipped another of his channels, he lunged towards her. However, Megan had been so quiet that he had forgotten she was there, and he ended up landing in her lap instead of grabbing the remote.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what just happened. After a moment, Roy rolled off of Megan and onto the floor, then quickly stood up and apologized, very embarrassed. He saw that Megan, too, was red in the face.

"Um…" she said, trying to collect herself, "Maybe… TV isn't the right thing to do?"

Kara, who had had a hard time holding back her laughter during the ordeal, jumped up and hurled the remote across the room. Then, she slumped back in her seat.

"Now that that's no longer a distraction…" Kara sighed. "Not like there was anything good on, anyways. Just news, sports, and _Jersey Shore_." The last one was a peace offering to Roy, who hated the show.

"I hate that show," he said. "Nothing worth watching. The only reason people tune in is for the cat fights and the sex."

Megan turned to Kara, a confused look on her face. Kara gasped.

Roy sat up, wondering what the problem was. When he saw Megan's expression, he knew what was going on.

Kara stood up, grabbing Megan by the wrist and dragging her towards her room. "We need a crash-course on the workings of the teenage mind, _stat._"

As she was dragged off, Megan offered a weak; "But I already know how-"

"Shut up!"

The bedroom door slammed, then reopened. Kara poked her head out. "Roy! Don't go anywhere!"

The door slammed again. Roy stood up and went to where the remote lay on the floor. Now that Kara was gone, he could watch TV in peace. It was going to be a long afternoon.

The TV turned to _Jersey Shore._

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the two girls finally emerged. Kara headed for the door.<p>

"That took longer than expected. I gotta get back to Metropolis and patrol." She turned and waved. "See ya!"

Roy didn't move from his place on the sofa. Not knowing what else to do, Megan sat down next to him.

"Learn anything?" Roy asked, a small amused smile on his face.

Megan looked slightly flustered. "I-I had no idea that those… _things_ happened. It's…"

"Awkward? At least you got your 'talk' from your best friend. Imagine getting it from a Navajo chief. When you're seven."

Megan looked horrified for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm glad my stories amuse you."

Megan gasped for breath, calming down. "I meant no disrespect. It is just… interesting to imagine."

Roy realized what a ridiculous idea it really was, and started laughing, too.

The two sat there in amused and comfortable silence for a minute. Then, Megan spoke again.

"However, there are still some things I don't know."

Roy looked over, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well, it's just…" Megan slid closer to Roy, their faces now inches apart. "Kara couldn't teach me everything."

She leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips to his. After a few seconds, she drew away slowly. She looked down, her cheeks showing the signs of a slight blush.

Roy smiled.

"Well, then." He reached up, cupping her face in his hand and bringing her closer. "Let me be your teacher."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope y'all enjoyed that little fluffy one-shot.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I've got a little homework for y'all. I want you to Google "Ishika Lay". She is not an author. She is not a FanFiction reader. She is not a member of this site. She is a boxer.

Look her up and report to me what you found out.

As motivation, anyone who looks her up and tells me something about her gets a story.


End file.
